a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices intended to ease and speed construction. In particular, the present invention is related to providing a means for laying out construction members or framing members at a fixed distance interval one from another.
b. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction industry it is necessary to place multiple construction members or framing members at a fixed interval one from another in order to create a construction element such as a wall, a roof, a sub-floor, or a truss. Traditionally, tape measures have been used to set the distances, then mark the placement of the construction member. Use of a tape measurer and a marker is time consuming and subject to mistakes. In addition, even after the construction members are placed on the mark, it can be moved or jarred easily so that it must be reset to the proper position. Great difficulty is encountered by the installer attempting to hold multiple construction members in place in preparation for permanently affixing them in position.
It is known in the prior art to provide devices for equally spacing construction members. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,233 to Hascall discloses a pre-spaced time-saving track for mounting studs for the construction of drywall or other wall surfaces. Hascall's device is intended to be used with metal studs having a c-shaped construction. The track is constructed of metal, as is a rigid c-shaped member. As specified intervals it has a pair of tabs adapted to receive the c-shaped metal studs. However, Hascall's device was not designed to work with wooden studs. In addition, it is relatively expensive. It is only capable of receiving one size of stud member. For a different sized member, a different sized track would be required. Thus, Hascall's device is only useful for metal studs for framing wall members. Other construction elements such as roofs, sub-floors, trusses, and other such elements could not be used with this particular device.